Sarah's werd TSS story
by S3ZY DerrenBrown Svengali
Summary: this is about a group of people called unbeatable and has a company called TSS witch stands for Torchwood Super Strike the bigger and better than Torchwood it self. Torchwood ends up meeting the doctor and ends up helping TSS stop a bad guy.


Sarah's wired TSS Story

Chapter 1 Tuesday morning

_It was a blissful summary Tuesday morning and a warm breeze swept away the last of the autumn leaves. Birds sang songs joyfully while merging with the ever evasive clouds. Everybody was rising groggily from sleep to head for school or work but beneath the sugar coated surface a darker secret laid in store._

_Part of unbeatable and TSS were immerging through sleep and setting about routine practice for the upcoming band contests they had yet to endure. Everyone was prepared after a severe overload of practice but a certain person going by the name of Sarah was still lazing around in purgatory. Thankfully Billie had the initiative to kick her ass which seemed to do the trick in pulling her to the living world._

"SARAH! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR WE HAVE TO GO . . . NOW" Billie yelled in a high pitch voice which could shatter glass.

"Ouch" Sarah mumbled as her ears slowly died

"YEAH, KEEP YOUR PANTS ON IM ALIVE UP HERE. . . WELL I THINK I AM . . ." Sarah screamed back and then flopped back on her bed and hurriedly checking she wasn't in hell.

_As Sarah was getting her lazy ass out of bed and getting dressed the team was growing impatient with her. She yet was deciding on what to wear, she wore her plane black top with her hair tied up and blue jeans and a white and pink jumper along with her funky pink socks and black pumps. She walked down the stairs and everyone was relieved that she was up and ready to leave._

"Finely" all said to her

"Yer Yer Yer whatever I'm here so let's go" she said in a dead and sarcastic voice

"Jake don't forget to lock the door this time" she said with a grin on her little perky face

"I won't so don't worry" he replied cheerfully

"Ok let's go then!" they all said cheerfully and excitingly

"Next stop the practice studio" Nicky said skipping along

"Yer but please stop doing that you look like an idiot" mark asked politely with people laughing in the background.

"Ok then I shall stop doing that" Nicky replied

_As all the birds sang and the trees swayed from side to side they were all, on their way to the studio when Billie and Sarah herd something coming from somewhere near them. The sound they herd sounded like it came from the west of them do they both went to check it out and it turns out that, it was a scream from a young woman about to be murdered by a demon called Manox, they told the band and part of TSS to meet them at the studio and they did._

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE HELP" screamed the young woman

"Well that can't be good" Sarah and Billie running

_Billie and Sarah got there in time before he killed her._

"Ok what on earth do you want now?" Sarah said with Billie looking at her about to say something

"You know him?" Billie replied in shock

"Yes I do know him and I wish I didn't because I hate demons I know along with other I know to0, also he killed 2 people when I met him" Sarah saying with her eyes rolling.

"What do I want" Ok what do I want? I want you now your here" Manox laughing and getting into the fighting position.

"Run!" they both said to the young woman

_The woman ran off in relief that she got out alive and not dead. Billie and Sarah and Manox were fighting. Manox threw a fireball at them and missed Sarah but hit Billie in the face. "OUGH YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT", and hit him in the face along with the balls hitting him he went down and blew up to high heaven._

"There now that wasn't so hard, now was it" Sarah laughed

"Yer that wasn't so hard, except you didn't get hit in the face with a firewall" Billie replied walking back with Sarah and with a smile on her face.

"Yer but you will get used to that like I got used to dyeing all the time... nearly" Sarah said smirking and with her eyebrows raising and running to the studio.

_After about a 20min run they both got to the studio ready to practice their new song in front of Louis and Simon, they all got set up and checked all the equipment to see what was wrong and what wasn't, lucky for them everything was working to they could get on where new song that was called TO THE MOON AND BACK which is also by Savage Garden. _

She's taking time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
They're saying, "Mama never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection"  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him  
She's sayin

Chorus  
I would fly up to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
so would you be my baby?

She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
If love was red then she was colour blind  
All her friends, well they've been trailed for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
And reaching out for human faith  
It's like a journey I just don't have a map for"  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
All her hopes on the stars  
What a pleasant dream  
She's saying

Chorus  
I would fly up to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
so would you be my baby?

Hold on, hold on ...

Mama never loved her much  
And, Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him  
She's saying

Chorus (2x)  
I would fly up to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
so would you be my baby?

I would fly up to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
so would you be my baby?  
Yeaaaah...

Luke & Sarah – Lime

Sarah – RED

Luke – Light Blue

ALL – Black

3 BACK UP SINGERS – LAVENDER

"Well you guys are getting even better at this time than you think you guys are" Louis said joyfully to the band/TSS.

"Well I agree with him guys you getting better than you think, now all we need to do is perform that at the water tower in front of lots of people like you normally do". Simon also said in joy and with a great big smile on him.

_As they all packed up to go to the studio, they all got a call from the base to go into work because something up about northwest from where, they were in a building that was in counted with aliens that have come through the rift. So they all ran past the water tower and through a lot of people to get to work so they could get there gear ready as well as everyone, else that as going._ They all entered the base, surrounding them were 3 work stations with computers on them station1 computer had the alien/demon translator on it, station 2 has the hacking system on it so they could get into the cameras for the streets and buildings also this could hack into other systems such as the I.O.R, N.I.D, Stargate command, The Pentagon and so on. Next to that there was the big screen monitor that shows where there is trouble or if you want to track someone or something down. Then the safe where they keep the alien artefacts that are either dangerous or there are very big draw backs from using them. Then we have the medical centre for patients or dead, aliens or demon bodies. Downstairs we have the shooting range to test out new weapons after they have been made and to practice shooting. Also practice with the sharp weapons such as the samurai swords (aliens, demons and normal). Then we have the cells down stairs in the basement but it doesn't look much like one now they have redecorated it into a lock up for whatever they catch. So far they have a Weevil, Spiketra and golem. Then back to the top where the main screen is there are the other normal stations and the main meeting room where the team TSS think of what to do before they go and fight a battle. There are also plants around the base to lighten the place up.

"Luke can you water the plants please before you go to the main computer" asked Billie politely

"Yes ok just the ones round this bit or all of them?" he replied

"Erm. . . just these one round the area" she replied in an hurry

"Ok thanks" he said picking up the watering can and watering the plants round the area

_As he's doing that they are trying to figure out what is going on northwest from the base_

"Jack can you find some info on what is going on up there please" Sarah asked politely walking off to the main office.

"Ok . . . I'll shout you when I have found something" researching what's happening

_Sarah is going up to the stairs to the main office to see what they have found on the location._

"Hey guys anything new on the locator" She said rushing

"We will have the location in about 5 mins" Tony replied

"Ok then shout me when you have it so we can get ready and set off" Sarah said walking down the stairs

_Why'll that's happening Owen and Tosh came to the base to see what they were working on._

"Hey Peter" Tosh shouted coming through the door

"Hey Tosh and Owen. . . how are you both. . . and why are you both here?" he asked rushing over and jumping on to the step

"Hey where fine and where here to see what you're working on cause we have a location for you" Owen said looking around the room for Tony

_Mean why'll they are all talking Billie and part of the team have found out what is going on northwest from here._

"BILLIE! I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING" Mark shouted

"You have I'll be right there. . . hang on. . . ok what do you have for me" she answered back running to the computer

"I've found out what's going on northwest from here. . . we have three killings two male and one female. . . bit don't know their names yet we will, probably get them when we go down to the location.

"Ok then. . . Owen and Tosh have just come in so I think they have the location. . . I'll send Sarah, SARAH, OWEN AND TOSH ARE HERE" Billie shouted at the top of the stairs of the main office.

"Ok I'll be right there" Sarah replied

_Sarah ran over to Tosh and Owen and got the location from them _

"We have the location you asked for but Lucy isn't in she told us to give it to you" Tosh answered all cheerfully

"Ok then so what is the location?" Sarah asked rudely

"The location is. . .northwest from role darl bay" Owen replied

"So. . . that would be where. . . cause there is like lots of buildings around there init" Zack interrupted all chav style

"Well sorry. . . that it's in that old abandoned warehouse you know that big one!" Tosh replied going distracted and looking at her watch

"Oh that one well let's get ready and go then 'cause we have a crime to solve and a Villain to catch." Sarah said jumping up and down needing the loo

"Yer so we have to go now 'cause Jack will be wondering where we are" Owen starting to shout as he is walking off

"Oh and why are you jumping up and down? If I might ask" Tosh said walking off

"I need the loo that's all. . . So I'm going to go now. . . right we will see you later" Sarah shouted across the room

End of chapter 1

6


End file.
